¡TRUCO O BESO!
by pgranger
Summary: Harry decide acompañar a Hermione en la famosa Noche de Brujas, para llevar a sus sobrinos a pedir dulces, e intenta encontrarle lo divertido al asunto del Truco o Trato. TERMINADO


**Hola... bueno, aprovechando la época en la que estamos, les traigo un lindo drabble de Halloowen que hice, espero que les guste... y ¡dejen sus opiniones, no lo olviden!**

**TRUCO O BESO**

Hacía ya 5 años que se había graduado de Hogwarts y desde entonces acostumbraba acompañar a sus sobrinos la _Noche de Brujas_ para el famoso _Truco o Trato_, y al principio era divertido, pero el que tener que disfrazarse y caminar por horas cuidando a cuatro niños de 3, 5, 7 y 8 años no era muy atractivo.

– ¿porqué no te gusta?... se ve que es muy divertido... cuando era niño siempre quise ir, pero ya sabes, mi tíos jamás me dejarían... – le decía Harry mientras salían del _Ministerio_, donde hacían su servicio en el departamento de _Aurores_.

– si tuvieras que ir cuidando a unos niños que no se están quietos ni un minuto, te cansarías, créeme... – le dijo seriamente, caminando calle abajo junto con Harry.

Desvió su mirada de ella, fingiendo poner atención a la calle que iban a cruzar – iré contigo... así ya no lidiarás sola con tus sobrinos... – dijo intentando volver a sonreír con naturalidad.

Hermione lo observó con seriedad – ¿estás seguro?... no será divertido, podrías pasar la tarde con... – decía intentando ocultar el resentimiento en su voz, pero Harry la interrumpió.

– no... estoy seguro, además así dejaré de preguntarme porqué es tan divertido el ir de casa en casa haciendo el _Truco o Trato_... – dijo sonriendo un poco más relajado.

– está bien... pero te advierto que debes ir disfrazado... – le advirtió con tono serio y Harry asintió sonriendo – bien... entonces nos vemos mañana a las 6 en mi casa... andaremos por el barrio... – dijo antes de subirse a su coche, se alejó observándolo por el retrovisor y lo vio desaparecer.

– ¿fata mucho? – le preguntó Derek, el menor de sus sobrinos.

Se mordió el labio inferior observando su reloj, y suspirando negó – vamos... – dijo tomándolo de la mano.

– ¿y tu amigo? – le preguntó Kate, la mayor de sus sobrinos.

– creo que no pudo venir... vamos o se hará más tarde... – dijo un poco desanimada, poniéndole su sombrero a Derek, y llevándolo de la mano, junto a Susan; la pequeña de 4 años; salió de la casa, seguida por Kate y Cynthia.

A penas habían dado un par de pasos fuera de la propiedad de los Granger, cuando escuchó que alguien la llamaba.

– ¡Hermione!... ¡esperen! – les gritaba Harry mientras se acercaba a ellos corriendo – ¡vaya...! lo siento... tuve que arreglar unos asuntos... (N/A: que quede claro que la pelirroja que todos queremos no tiene nada que ver con esto; nótese el sarcasmo...) – le dijo deteniéndose frente a ella, quien lo observó de arriba abajo con gesto pasmado – lo siento, en verdad... intenté deshacerme de... de ese asunto... – le explicaba, pero Hermione negó, con el mismo gesto pasmado.

– ¡no te disfrazaste! – le dijo tono acusador, observándolo con un guiño.

La observó confundido, pero al verla detenidamente se dio cuenta de que Hermione nunca había tenido una cicatriz que atravesara de su ojo a su mejilla, la observó de pies a cabeza y pudo ver su ropa desgarrada con rastros de sangre, que se veía bastante real, en las zonas de su cuerpo que quedaban al descubierto por las rasgaduras.

– ellas me pidieron que me disfrazara así... ya sabes, para que se viera real... – decía sonrojada, haciendo un movimiento con la mano como si tuviera su varita.

Harry la observó sonriendo – ¡creo que tu disfraz es genial! – le dijo haciendo que se sonrojara aún más.

– sí, claro... –

– ¡lo digo enserio! – dijo riendo un poco.

– como sea... tú no estás disfrazado... te dije que... – decía, pero al ver que sacaba algo de la bolsa de su pantalón, lo observó confundida.

– ¡listo! – dijo sonriendo, luego de ponerse el sombrero que solía usar en _Hogwarts_.

Hermione lo observó boquiabierta – ¿qué es eso? – le preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo.

– ¡mi disfraz! – dijo Harry con tono resuelto, mientras Hermione negaba con gesto asombrado.

– ¡eso no es un disfraz! – le dijo con tono molesto.

– ¡a que sí!... ¡soy un mago! – decía sin dejar de sonreír.

– no, él es un mago, tú sólo tienes un sombrero viejo – le dijo manteniendo su tono molesto.

– ¡vaya!... lindo disfraz – dijo inclinándose hacia el único niño que los acompañaba – buen gusto – le dijo sonriendo, dándole un golpecito en la copa de su sombrero, haciendo que cubriera su cabeza debido a lo grande que estaba el sombrero para él – ¡genial!... bien, vamos que nos quitan todos los dulces... – dijo tomando a Derek de la mano y comenzaron a caminar guiando al grupo.

– ¿te gusta tu amigo? – le preguntó Kate, sonriéndole divertida, ocasionando que Hermione se sonrojara de sobremanera.

– ¡claro que no me gusta! – dijo en susurro, haciendo que las tres niñas rieran y una de ellas, Cynthia, se acercó rápidamente a Harry; sin que Hermione lo pudiera evitar; tomando su otra mano.

– ¿te gusta mi tía? – le preguntó Cynthia sin rodeos, haciendo que Harry la volteara a ver confundido, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

– ¡vamos, Derek, sólo una casa más! – le decía Susan, mientras tiraba de su mano para hacerlo caminar.

– ¡yo voy con ustedes! – dijo Harry con gesto serio, aunque la emoción era bastante notoria en su mirada.

Los acompañó hasta la puerta de la casa y tocó el timbre por ellos.

– ¿a mi tía le gusta él? – le preguntó Derek a su hermana, quien abrió notoriamente los ojos, mientras Harry le dirigía una mirada sorprendida sintiendo que su corazón había dejado de latir.

– ¡sshhh! – lo calló manteniendo su gesto sorprendido.

– Cynthia me dijo... – dijo a modo de queja, molesto porque su hermana lo hubiera callado.

– ¡eso no se dice! – le dijo con un murmullo, que Harry no pudo ignorar; deseando saber más; pero los niños no siguieron hablando del asunto pues la puerta se había abierto.

– ¡_Truco o Trato_! – gritaron al mismo tiempo Derek y Cynthia, mientras Harry se olvidaba de pedir su dotación de dulces, pensando en lo que había escuchado.

– ¡Gracias! –

La voz de los niños lo hizo volver a la realidad, y sonriéndoles les indicó que se apresuraran para regresar rápido a su casa.

– lo siento... te dije que iba a ser algo aburrido y cansado... – se disculpó Hermione al ver su seriedad, mientras regresaban a su casa.

Harry negó inmediatamente – para nada, me la pasé muy bien – le dijo intentando sonreírle, pero sólo logró una mueca.

Llegaron en silencio a la casa y con un: "Nos vemos mañana" se despidieron.

Algo decepcionada se dirigió a su habitación, pero no había subido ni tres escalones, cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Regresó a abrir un poco confundida, y se sorprendió bastante al verlo frente a ella.

– ¡_**Truco o Beso**_! – le dijo sonriendo con nerviosismo, y Hermione lo observó bastante contrariada, pero no tuvo ni tiempo de reaccionar cuando Harry la besó sorpresivamente rodeándola por la cintura con una firme sutileza – ahora entiendo porqué es divertido el "_Truco o Trato_" – le dijo sonriendo al terminar el beso.

– esto no fue "_Truco o Trato_" – le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa atontada.

– no, pero fue mejor... – dijo volviéndola a besar.


End file.
